


Red Lipstick

by orphan_account



Series: Her Name is Heather [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - fourth Heather, Closeted trans girl Heather Duke, F/F, Heather Mac does her makeup, Heather smith is in my next work if I ever write it, Mostly I needed to write fluff after writing Found, but this is honestly just fluff, fluffy little cloud of a fic written by local edge lord and it's weird, graphic descriptions of lipstick cause ya girl is an urban decay hoe, minor internalized transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and my first experience with Heather Duke (though because of a production my friends almost did, she is trans in all my work now, and I love and support her except for in the Shine a Light Reprise, cause no, don't do that.) That said, though I have trans friends, the author here is cis, so if I'm doing something wrong here, please educate me, so I can fix it in my work. Though I hope my work doesn't offend anyone, I am writing something very much outside my own experience, and I would love to know if there's something I can improve on.





	Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and my first experience with Heather Duke (though because of a production my friends almost did, she is trans in all my work now, and I love and support her except for in the Shine a Light Reprise, cause no, don't do that.) That said, though I have trans friends, the author here is cis, so if I'm doing something wrong here, please educate me, so I can fix it in my work. Though I hope my work doesn't offend anyone, I am writing something very much outside my own experience, and I would love to know if there's something I can improve on.

Her eyes flashed as she took it in, looking at the display. From each moulded plastic sploosh of colour is a tube of lipstick that promises the same colour. From greens and blues to a deluge of pinks and reds and purples, but the perfect one was in the top row, a deep maroon. and everything in her wanted to pick it up, wanted it in her hands, so she could try it on, but she could no more try it on than she can go home and tell her parents her name, or try on that cute little black skirt that would probably look all wrong on her anyways. She was about to give up, and hope that, someday, she could just get a job, and order it online, and no one would have to know, when she saw another hand reach for it from behind her. 

She whirled around, about to apologize and leave when she realized who the hand belonged to. The girl was tiny, shorter than she was, and dressed in the cutest little yellow sundress, with bouncy blonde hair, and blue eyes, but she made her blood run cold. Heather MacNamara had seen her checking out lipstick. Duke took a deep breath, hoping there was an explanation. Her mom, or something, some reason she could make for the fact that she was here, staring at the Urban Decay endcap in the department store’s tiny Sephora. And even if Heather Mac believed it, she almost never saw Mac without Heather Chandler, who would crucify her for this, Hunter Duke, the freak who liked to play with makeup. She’d have to transfer to Remington or something, but by that point something would reach her parents, and she’d just die. Maybe Heather Smith would join in, and draw the whole thing. 

“This is a pretty shade!” Was all Heather MacNamara said, as though she had no idea who the girl she was speaking to actually was, and this wasn’t all about to ruin Duke’s life. “It would look so good with...” she ran around the corner, picking up one of the Naked Smoky palettes, and stashing the tester in her bag, which was already loaded with her own makeup. “One of these. Ooh! Now okay, look at me for a sec, I bet I can tell what shade of foundation you’d need!” She gushed, dashing across the store with more testers, as the sales girl shook her head, but didn’t stop her cause this was freaking Heather MacNamara, and you didn’t stop anyone named Heather, ever. After a few moments, she ran back with an even fuller basket, and dragged Duke over to where the chairs were, and the brushes, ignoring a ‘for staff use only’ sign on the cup full of them, as she pulled Duke’s hood down. 

Duke supposed her hair was long enough to be almost feminine, because she’d been putting off getting it cut so she could enjoy that. If she styled it just right, it looked like short hair did on the ladies at the salon her mom took the family to. Her hairdresser had even told her a couple years back that if she kept growing her hair that long, she’d look like a girl or something, and that terrified her but filled her with some strange flooding joy. Like the top of a rollercoaster, there was the potential to fall, but also a rush. Maybe she could look right. She felt that again, as she barely squeaked and Heather MacNamara excitedly sat her down and started priming her face. 

“Your skin is so soft!” She exclaimed, stroking and blending in some of her colour correctors to hide the bags under Duke’s eyes, or the lone pimple on her forehead. Mac’s fingers were so gentle, softer, Duke thought, than her face was, even with their long, yellow manicured nails. She grabbed a fluffy brush and started brushing on foundation, smiling as she did, her pink glossed lips curling up a little. “And it’s really clear. You probably don’t even need this, but it’s fun to put on!” She grinned, soon switching to a smaller brush for blush, then highlighter, looking expectantly at Duke for a response.

Duke was just relieved that at 14, her voice was still in a register where it mostly passed. “Uh, thanks, Heather,” she mumbled, watching as the girl got to work on her eyebrows, her tongue sticking out the corner of her lips as she concentrated for a moment, before adding some eye primer and starting on that, using some of the more neutral shades. 

“And your eyes are so brown! Next time, I’m totally using green eyeshadow! You’d look so cute!” She insisted, and the roller coaster feeling heightened, that maybe this could be the rest of her life, but also that danger, that, if ever she got a full Heather makeover, even Heather MacNamara would realize there were things missing. She knew how to fake boobs as long as she didn’t have any cleavage, but that would be a challenge if Mac got free reign over what she wore. As she started eyeliner, Heather leaned in, face close to her, and Duke blushed beneath the makeup, as one dainty little hand rested on her shoulder, and the other expertly painted eyeliner on, before going for the mascara she’d selected.

Last, Heather painted on a coat of the lipstick Duke had selected, that beautiful deep red, smiling at how it turned out. “You look so pretty!” She gushed, turning the chair around and letting Duke see for herself. And she’d she saw amazed her, her face looked better than she even looked in the best dreams. From her smokey eyes to her dark red lips, to the subtle way Mac had contoured her face to have actual cheekbones, she didn’t look like Hunter Duke anymore, not like the face she put on for her family every morning so people left her alone. She looked mysterious, and beautiful and- “You look like a Heather now!” Mac beamed, as a sales girl traded her basket of samples for a basket full of the actual products. Duke gulped, realizing there was certainly more than her allowance in products there, if the lipstick alone was twenty-ish. She was going to have to buy it all though, if only so she could recreate it. 

Maybe, to Mac, she only looked like a Heather, but deep down, she was starting to realize, she felt like a Heather too. It felt like her name. She took a deep breath, and followed Heather to the counter. Her mom would forgive her, if she told her tomorrow that the charges from the department store were for some clothes she picked up for school. “You’re going to get it?” Heather MacNamara asked, bouncing a little as she passed her own loaded basket to the cashier. “That’s so exciting! You look so good!” She gushed, now swiping her father’s visa and signing the receipt. Her little yellow dress swished as she walked away from the register. “You should totally meet me here next week so I can do this again with Heather and Heather!” She insisted, as Duke’s mom’s card took the damage from a basket full of makeup.

Her stomach flipped like the coaster was headed down, but somehow, she felt like it was going to come back up again. This could ruin her, but this could also make her, just like MacNamara had made her with a little bit of makeup. “Yeah, Heather,” she paused, “maybe I should.”

Heather MacNamara actually clapped, seriously, this girl was adorable, she was like a golden retriever, or a ball of sunshine, and Duke already needed to have her in her life. This weight was off her chest as she claimed a big bag of her makeup, and Heather MacNamara waved goodbye. “See you later,” Mac said, finishing it with a word that made Duke glow even more than the highlight she’d applied, “Heather.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, if I'm doing this wrong, and you have feedback, you are welcome to either leave it in a review or PM. Or review anyway, just to say what you liked/didn't like or the usual review stuff. Guys I tape my reviews to my bedroom walls, because I love that people care about what I'm writing. So thanks for reading. 
> 
> (Also, if you too are a hoe for all things lipstick, the shade is Love Drunk by urban Decay)


End file.
